Lord and Lady of Azkaban
by Thawk6
Summary: Post CoS. Dark Soul Bond Fic. A Dark,Evil!Harry and Dark,Evil!Ginny. After the Events in the CoS, They are betrayed by Dumbledore and sent to Azkaban. Full Summary inside. Strong Language and Dark Situations
1. A Dark Betrayal

Lord and Lady of Azkaban

By Thawk6

**Summary: A Dark Soul Bond Fic. Dark, Evil! Harry and Dark, Evil! Ginny. After the events in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ginny soul bond. But they are betrayed by Dumbledore, the Elder Weasleys and the Ministry of Magic. Once in Azkaban their true inheritance comes to fruition. They begin their campaign against Voldemort and those that betrayed them. **

**Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Luna, Neville/Daphne, Blaise/Susan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling Does.**

Chapter One

A Dark Betrayal

Harry Potter leaned over the old diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort, listening to Riddle's agonizing screams after he pierced the diary with the Basilisk fang. Basilisk venom is extremely poisonous and toxic. The only known cure is Phoenix tears willingly given by the Phoenix.

Harry was in agonizing pain, his muscles were spasming and his unruly, raven, black hair was plastered to his face due to sweat. His face was absolutely filthy and his robes were soaked with sweat, water, and blood. He could barely see through his emerald green eyes due to the horrendous pain in his right arm where the Basilisk fang pierced it.

A sudden groan startled him out of his pain clouded thoughts and he carefully turned his head to gaze at the reason he was in the Chamber of Secrets to begin with. Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley had begun to awaken. Ginny was a pretty young lady with long, fiery, red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She sat up amazed that she was still alive and glanced fearfully at the eerie chamber. She gasped when she saw the corpse of the sixty foot Basilisk, blood and venom flowing out of its mouth. She saw the blood and venom encrusted silver sword, which was used to slay the beast laying a couple of feet away from the massive serpent. She finally gazed into her savior's emerald green eyes and began to cry, her body wracking with sobs.

"I am sorry, Tom made me do it, I am innocent," Ginny sobbed as Harry crawled closer to her. Ginny took in Harry's filthy and battered appearance and her eyes widened when she saw Harry's wound.

"Oh Harry you are hurt and it is entirely all my fault," She cried, tears dripping down her beautiful face.

"Its okay Ginny, I am fine," Harry replied clenching his fists in agony. Before she could reply a beautiful bird the colour of fire, appeared in a burst of flames. A song so magnificent that one could not describe its beauty brought hope to the hearts of those that lay in the cold and dreary Chamber of Secrets. The bird landed lightly on Harry's right arm and dropped tears into the gaping, bloody wound. The hole in Harry's arm mended and disappeared and Harry's body relaxed as the intense pain left him. He sighed in relief and began laughing joylessly. Ginny watched in amazement as the bird healed his wound and Harry answered her unasked question, "He is a Phoenix and their tears have healing properties, Hello Fawkes, Thank you."

Fawkes trilled that magnificent song in greeting and flew to the entrance of the chamber and perched on the nearest snake statue to the entrance. Tears continued to flow down Ginny's face in torrents.

"Oh Harry, I am going to be expelled and it is entirely all my fault," She cried. Harry wrapped his arms around her small and slender waist and pulled her tight against his chest and stated, "Its okay, everything will be okay because I believe you. Everything that happened is just a memory, just a memory."

Harry lifted her face and wiped the tears out of her beautiful brown eyes. They gazed into each others eyes and leaned forward and brushed their lips together softly in a chaste kiss and their world exploded. A heat of unlike anything they ever felt before burned through their bodies. Their hearts sped up and their minds were blank with glorious happiness. They felt like they were on fire as everything seemed to connect in their minds and bodies as if they were one entity, one being. They felt like they would never again be alone. Unbeknownst to them a soft golden glow wrapped around them as they kissed binding them together forever. Fawkes trilled a song of happiness and companionship, in celebration of their soul bond. Celebrating their marriage which they do not know about yet.

Harry and Ginny broke the fiery kiss and they held themselves in a passionate embrace. Harry rested his head against Ginny's and gazed into her brown eyes lovingly. Harry backed away from her embrace and grasped her hand in his. They walked to the silver sword and picked it up. The sword disappeared into his hand and he knew he could call it at will.

"Come on, Ron and Lockhart are waiting for us. They should have cleared a pathway through the cave in by now," Harry said pulling Ginny through the entrance of the legendary chamber. Fawkes flew behind them until they reached the cave in. Ron had cleared a path through the wreckage.

"HARRY, GINNY," Ron roared rushing over and embracing them in a fierce brotherly hug, "How are you two?"

"Good, I have slayed the Basilisk. The heir of Slytherin is none other than Lord Voldemort, who possessed Ginny in order to release the Basilisk and drain her life force in order to return to full power, with this diary," Harry explained showing Ron the tattered diary.

Ron nodded and replied, "of course she was possessed, because the Ginny I know would never hurt a fly."

Lockhart began to awaken from unconsciousness and asked, "Who are you? Is this where you live? Strange place really. Who am I?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny grabbed Lockhart and held on to Fawkes' tail, which he lowered, and with a flash of fire they were gone.

Oo0o0

Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic, sat at his desk in his magnificent office. His office was large and spacious and extremely elegant. The office was pale green and gold and carried deceptive warmth. The left wall was made up of enormous glass windows, which showed a wonderful view of London. On the right wall a beautiful golden fireplace and a bunch of Filing Cabinets stood. In the center of the room a large oak desk sat. The desk was cluttered with finished paper work.

Fudge sat trying to finish reviewing the expenses of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the last month and thinking about the situation at Hogwarts. If the attacks do not stop soon not only would Hogwarts closed but it would, more importantly, affect my job as Minister. He did not want that to happen because he enjoyed having power.

As he sat deep in thought, a memo landed on top of the pile of papers he was reviewing. Fudge looked at the memo curiously. He reached out and picked up the memo. He tapped the memo with his wand and the memo popped open.

**Cornelius,**

**I have found out who was behind the attacks at Hogwarts. The culprit is none other than Arthur Weasley's daughter. However evidence shows that Potter is a Parselmouth and I think that he is the next Dark Lord. I believe that Potter is the mastermind behind the attacks. Miss Weasley is either a high level servant or his Dark Lady because of her crush on Potter, Which my son confirmed. Please be at Hogwarts this evening with a squadron of Aurors in order to arrest Mr. Potter.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Malfoy**

**Head of Hogwarts board of Governors.**

Cornelius sat shocked that Harry Potter turned dark. However he would not allow him to ruin his place as Minister. He got up swiftly and went to gather a squadron of Aurors.

Oo0o0

Mrs. Weasley was sitting quietly in the living room of the Burrow thinking about the arrival of her children in a couple of weeks. She missed having her children around the house. This was the first time since Bill was born that she didn't have at least one child home with her.

Mr. Weasley was sitting in his favorite armchair reading the Evening Prophet. He was worried about the events at Hogwarts and had a feeling that bad things were going to happen tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley' scream as she pointed at her family clock, which did not tell time but told the well being and location of the Weasley Family. His heart broke when he saw Ginny's hand pointed to Mortal Danger. Yes, Things were bad.

Oo0o0

Minister Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, the Weasley Family, a group of Aurors and the Basilisk's victims sat waiting in the Headmaster's Office. The victims had been awakened from their petrified state hours ago and told everyone that Ginny Weasley was the one who set the Basilisk on them. Only Hermione knew that Ginny must have been possessed because she knew Ginny loves Harry and likes Muggle born Wizards and Witches like herself.

Justin told Minister Fudge that Harry was a Parselmouth and sent a snake after him and the Minister and the Aurors thought that Harry was the mastermind behind the plot. They did not listen to Hermione's protest that she was Harry's best friend. The Elder Weasleys believed that Harry and Ginny went dark. Only Fred and George realized that Harry and Ginny would not ever harm anyone.

The room was silent as they waited for the accused to arrive. Suddenly, in the empty space in the middle of the circular office a column of hot flames appeared and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Gilderoy Lockhart came from the flames.

"EXPELIARMUS,"A group of Aurors cried as a barrage of Disarming spells nailed Harry and Ginny and their wands flew into the Aurors' hands. A tall, black skinned, Auror softly whispered "Incarcerous," and thick chains wrapped around Harry and Ginny.

"Stop, stop this at once they are children, not criminals," Professor McGonagall roared. Molly Weasley cut her off by roaring at her daughter, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY BY TURNING TO THE DARK ARTS. YOU ARE DISOWNED FROM THIS FAMILY."

"NO," Ginny screamed, "I'm innocent." Tears began to flow down the tracks on her filthy face again. Molly ignored her and turned to Harry "AND YOU, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE WORLD YOU SUPPOSEIVELY SAVED, YOUR PARENT"S WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU."

Rage filled Harry as they accused them of the actions of Tom Riddle. He knew that his parents were not disappointed in him. He also knew that he had to remain calm and try to explain the situation to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had to believe them, just had to believe them. Harry forced himself to remain calm and calmly turned his piercing green eyes on the old Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, We are innocent, Ginny was possessed by Lord Voldemort through this diary," Harry stated calmly.

"YOU LIE," Fudge yelled pointing at the children, "you are under arrest for controlling a dark creature, attempted murder, Conspiracy to murder, and usage of Dark Abilities. You will be held in a holding cell until your trial next week."

Dumbledore stared at them calmly for a few seconds before he stated in a chilly voice, "Pending on both your trials, you will both be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George protested this by stating that they are innocent and are young children. But they were ignored by everyone else as they glared at the bonded pair. The Aurors placed a port key on them and they were transported to the holding cells to await their trial.

Oo0o0

Harry and Ginny lay together with their arms draped over each other for warmth. They had been sitting in the barren and icy cold cell in the Ministry for three days now. They were given crusty and moldy bread and rusty water three times a day. There was a chamber pot in the corner of the cell with a ratty and torn curtain that at least gave the young couple enough privacy to go to the toilet in. They did not mind being together in the dank cell for they knew that they would lose their minds without each other. Hell, they may even lose their minds in each others presence.

For the past twelve hours they laid there without moving to eat, drink or go to the toilet. They laid so still that the only thing that gave away that they were still alive was their shallow breathing. Hours ago Harry and Ginny's minds connected due to the bond that formed in the Chamber of Secrets. In essence a telepathic connection formed between them allowing them to share each other's thoughts and memories constantly. Harry and Ginny had been laying together quietly when they were blinded by a bright white light. It felt as if they receded into their minds but they were still together.

/Harry? / She thought as the white light began to dim. /Yes, / Harry thought in reply. Harry and Ginny's eyes widened when they realized they had not said anything and that they could hear each others thoughts.

The white light instantly changed into memories of the children's past. Scenes of love and devotion from the young potter family. The memory of the night the Potter's died. Then came the scenes from the cupboard under the stairs and his life at the dursley's. Hagrid telling Harry he was a wizard, His first time in Diagon Alley and his First year at Hogwarts including his fight with Voldemort. Then his second year and the incident in the Chamber. Then they went through Ginny's memories, including everything Tom told her. Ginny began to cry again at her family's betrayal. /Ginny, everything will be okay, we still have Ron, Hermione and the Twins, / Harry comforted her as well as he could.

Oo0o0

On the day of the Trial of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Sat quietly behind her desk thinking of the case. The victims of the Basilisk stated that Ginny Weasley was the one that set the Basilisk on them. Harry is basically innocent and is being charged for being a Parselmouth. Amelia had received a letter from her niece Susan Bones of Hufflepuff House. She stated that Harry was a nice boy that battled the deranged defense Professor in order to stop him from stealing the Philosopher's stone. Amelia also believed that something fishy is going on. She thought that Ginny is innocent for she knows how much the Weasley's love muggles. The only thing that made sense was that young Ginny was possessed. She also believed that He Who Must Not Be Named is still out there. She also knew that these children will probably be found guilty.

Oo0o0

Hours later Harry and Ginny were brought in, surrounded by Aurors, to a massive circular dungeon that had benches circling around two chairs with binding chains on them. The benches were full of citizens and reporters. Cameras flashed as they took pictures of the two young children. They were led to the two chairs and were forced to sit. The moment that they sat chains wrapped around them, paralyzing them. /Everything will be alright, / they soothed each other gently. Harry gazed into the Purple robed Wizengamont. Above them sat a podium with three people behind it, Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and a stern, severe looking witch with short red hair and a monocle over one eye. She stared Harry and Ginny in the eyes and mouthed that she believed them. A small ray of hope rose in the pits of their stomachs.

Albus Dumbledore stood calmly and with a wave of his wand a loud bang caught everyone's attention and they quieted down. "We are here today for the Trial of Harry James Potter, And Ginevra Molly Weasley. They are accused of releasing a Basilisk onto the students of Hogwarts, attempted murder, Conspiracy to murder, and the use of a dark ability known as Parselmouth. Interrogators are Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, And Amelia Michelle Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. How do you two plea?"

"Not guilty," Harry and Ginny Replied together in a clear voice. The trial continued on as they heard the eye witness accounts of all the victims except Mrs. Norris of course. They listened as Justin told the room that Harry set a Snake on him at a dueling Chamber. They watched as they ignored Hermione's protest that she was their best friend.

Albus Dumbledore turned his once warm but now frigid, cold, piercing blue eyes on them and gazed at them. Even though he kept his face devoid of any emotion, Harry could feel the cold fury and hatred radiating off of his old Headmaster. Harry lost the little hope he had of winning his case but he was going to try his hardest for his Ginny, so she could at least finish her education.

"What is your side of the story, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked fiercely.

"Yes I am a Parselmouth, but I did not know that I even was one until the night at the Dueling Club When I told the snake not to attack Justin. I did not plan any of the attacks nor did I know that there was a Basilisk in the School until the Day I went to save Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. I found out where the chamber thanks to Hermione finding out the Basilisk is traveling through the plumbing and the fact that the last time the Chamber was opened a girl died in a girl's bathroom. I fought and killed the Basilisk with the help of Fawkes and the Sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the diary of Lord Voldemort and killed the sixteen year old shade that was possessing Ginny," Harry stated gazing into the eyes of each member of the Wizengamont.

"I am innocent, Vvoldemort, or Tom Riddle, His real name, possessed me and made me attack muggleborns and even kill the Rooster's whose crow is fatal to a Basilisk. I found the diary in my school supplies, so I began writing in it. Tom actually wrote back and I thought it was okay since I thought my parent's bought it for me. I told Tom everything; I told him all my secrets. I started blacking out. I soon realized that every time I blacked out someone was attacked. I tried to tell someone but every time I tried he would take control and stop me. Finally he took control and made me write 'And her skeleton shall remain in the Chamber forever' with dragon's blood stolen from the Dungeons. Then he made me go down into the Chamber and then he told me that Harry was going to die and it was all my fault. Then he told me he would use my life force to return to power and terrorize the magical world again. Then I fell unconscious." Ginny said tears falling down her cheeks, but she kept her head up high and stared into the eyes of Cornelius Fudge. Harry soothed her mentally as he to bore his eyes onto the Three Interrogators.

"They are liars," Fudge roared to the cheering of the crowd, "I believe we should find out the Ruling. Guilty!" Nearly every member of the Wizengamont raised their hands including Dumbledore. "Not Guilty!" Fudge shouted. A few members including Madame Bones raised their hands and sighed in defeat.

"They are Guilty and are hereby sentenced to seven life terms in Azkaban Prison." Fudge Laughed in Triumph.

"No they will not they are only Children and will not go to Azkaban," Madame Bones objected, her eyes blazing in her fiery rage.

Fudge Laughed and Said, "Actually as of last week Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married due to a soul bond, therefore they are adults in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds."

Madame Bones sputtered in shock, "B b but they are still technically children."

"True, but they are very dangerous and deranged criminals," Minister Fudge said, "ROT IN HELL HARRY AND GINEVRA POTTER! Take them away."

Harry and Ginny trembled with rage and fear as the doors open and four Dementors enter. Dementors were demons that sucked the Happiness out of people. They can even suck out your soul if they kiss you. They guard the Wizard Prison Azkaban. Harry began to hear his mother's screams while she was murdered while Ginny heard Tom's Threats and the pain of being possessed. Harry and Ginny Shouted in unison, "YOU WILL PAY, ALL OF YOU WILL PAY AS YOU SUFFER OUR REVENGE, OH HOW OUR REVENGE WILL BE SWEET." The sound was eerie due to the fact that both voices came out of both mouths at the same time. The threat put a shiver of fear into the hearts of those that betrayed them. The Dementors grabbed them and dragged them out of the room in order to go to Azkaban. Madame Amelia Bones smiled at the threat the children uttered. They were unjustly imprisoned. She could not wait to see their revenge for she knew they meant it.


	2. Unholy Prophecy

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**/thought/, **_parseltongue_

Chapter Two

Unholy Prophecy

A couple of hours after the trial, Albus Dumbledore sat wearily in his office, contemplating the events of the trial. He could not believe that Harry and Ginny would turn to the Dark side, especially with Harry's past. He knew that Harry was a Parselmouth, and if he knew that Harry was dark at that time he would have expelled him earlier this year. Albus Dumbledore was glad that he got rid of the next Dark Lord and Lady. The Problem he faced now would be combating the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was an extremely powerful wizard that hated muggles because of his father, who was a muggle, left his mother while she was pregnant with him, because she tricked his father to fall in love with her with a love potion. His mother was so sad that her magic left her. She gave birth to him at an orphanage and died shortly afterwards, after naming him Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom Riddle was a bully and quickly went over to the dark side. When Voldemort waged war with the Magical World, He set in motion a war that lasted almost eleven years. The only problem is the prophecy. The prophecy basically states that Voldemort would mark someone born at the end of July as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord does not know. Only this person could possibly defeat Voldemort. The even bigger problem is that only Harry Potter could kill Lord Voldemort. Which is why Albus Dumbledore sat pondering how to solve this particular problem.

As he gazed over his desk, he caught sight of the mangled diary that they insisted possessed Ginny Weasley, well Ginny Potter now. Dumbledore waved his wand over the diary in order to detect if the diary contained dark magic. The diary contained a dark aura so powerful no eleven or twelve year old could produce. Dumbledore waved his wand over the diary again in order to find out how long the magic had been contained in the diary. The magic turned out to be about five decades old. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paled instantly when he spotted the initials T. M. Riddle written on the book's cover. The magic of the diary and the initials proved that the Potters were telling the truth, that they were innocent. He, Albus Dumbledore put innocent children in the hell of Azkaban Prison. He should have listened to Minerva. He knew that he would have to get Harry and Ginny out of Azkaban soon but the Ministry thinks that they are guilty. Also they had a trial and were unjustly proven guilty and he could not complain because he voted them guilty. Of course of all the people he had to put in Azkaban it just had to be the savior of the Magical World. He decided that he would get them out in a couple years because then Harry would be easy to guide. Fawkes trilled mournfully and flashed away in a column of flames. Albus knew he had lost a companion that he had for many decades and through two previous wars but he still thought he was doing the right thing.

Oo0o0

Harry and Ginny Potter sat on a rickety, decrepit, wooden boat in the middle of the North Sea. The boat rocked with each choppy wave, a storm raged on, soaking the occupance of the boat with chilly water. The Aurors used a water proof charm and a warming charm in order to keep warm. Ginny sat on Harry's lap cuddling for warmth. / I can't believe we are married, we are too young and that we have to spend time in Azkaban / She thought in surprise and anger. /yes, now we have to go through this hell but our revenge will be worth it/ Harry thought, grinning sadistically as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

They decided they would take their relationship slow because they would have forever, especially since Amelia Bones arranged for them to share a cell since they were married. She cleverly justified it to Fudge by saying that it would be cheaper to house them in one cell. Harry gently massaged her outer lips with his tongue causing her to moan in pleasure. Ginny eagerly granted him entrance and they messaged each others mouths. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. / That felt amazing but I don't think we should make out like this yet/ Ginny thought and Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Azkaban ahead," The Captain shouted as the boat shook fiercely and a surge of magic was felt through out the frigid Northern air as they passed the wards. In the distance you could see the tall, dark, intimidating and nearly unprenatrateable fortress. They could feel the unnatural chill from the Azkaban guards even from this distance. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the front gates of Hell. The Aurors pushed them out of their seats and off the boat towards the gates.

As they approached the old, rusty, gate it swung open, with a squeak as if they had not been oiled in years, on its own accord. Once they were pushed through the gate they met up with a tall, muscular man that was to pale from being here so long. The man had long greasy brown hair and pitch black eyes.

"Hello Warden, Prisoners 73456, and 73457, here to stay at maximum security," The First Auror said handing the Warden the necessary Papers. The Warden Gazed at the papers then at them with his piercing black eyes. Harry stared at Ginny nervously before turning his attention back to the Warden. "Alright, everything's good, follow me," The Warden ordered. He pulled out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum." A large Grizzly Bear appeared at the end of his wand and radiated warmth.

The Warden led them through countless corridors, passing several Dementors that stayed away due to the Patronus. They arrived at another gate that led to the High security cells. The gates opened and Harry could see Hundreds of Dementors patrolling the endless corridors. The Cells were only about six foot by six foot. They passed countless prisoners that seemed to beg to be released. They were all thin and unhealthy looking and some looked dead even through they were still alive. / Harry this place is horrible/ Ginny thought gazing at a filthy prisoner that was pleading for them to kill him.

As they continued down the corridor they passed another prisoner, but this one grabbed Harry's arm and said in an eerie voice. "**THE ONE MARKED WITH SKYFIRE, AND HIS SOUL MATE, A MAIDEN OF SEVENS. BOTH BETRAYED TO HELL BY THE WORLD, EXCEPT FOR A FEW. UPON HIS FIFTEENTH YEAR AT THE DEATH OF THE SEVENTH MONTH, THE HIDDEN CITY SHALL RISE AGAIN AND THEY SHALL RULE IT WITH AN IRON FIST. THEY SHALL EMBRACE THE DARKNESS AND HAVE UNHOLY REVENGE AGAINST THOSE THAT BETRAYED THEM. THE DARK LORDS SHALL BATTLE AGAINST EACH OTHER AND THE TRUE DARK LORD SHALL WIN. UPON HIS FIFTEENTH YEAR, THE BEGINNING OF THE TRUE DARK REIGN SHALL BEGIN."**

Everyone froze as the words echoed through the corridors. A shiver of absolute terror passed through the Aurors and the Warden of Azkaban. The Prisoner released Harry's arm and crawled away from the bars of his cell. / What does this mean Harry? / Ginny thought. /I don't know Gin, but I know that we were mentioned, we should remember this/ Harry replied in his head.

"Completely nutters," The Warden muttered, as he regained the use of his legs and began to lead the young prisoners to their cells down the hall. Their cell was about double the size of the others. The cell had a bigger cot than the others and had two chamber pots with curtains around them. The cell also had a large barred window on the wall.

"In you get," The Warden ordered pushing the pair into the cell. He then waved his wand over them and changed their clothes into a set of Prison robes.

Oo0o0

The Weasley Family and Hermione were at the dilapidated house called the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ravaged the room of their ex-daughter, destroying all of her personal possessions. At first Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried over the loss of their daughter. Then they began to act as if they never had a daughter at all. Percy believed Ginny went dark and went to work in his room to study for his Seventh year at Hogwarts. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were able to savage as much of Ginny's personal possessions as they could from the Elder Weasley's purge. Ron also savaged Harry's invisibility cloak and his photo album. He was also able to get 'temporary' ownership of Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. He knew his parent's wrote Bill and Charlie letters informing them of Harry and Ginny's treachery and their turn to the dark side. Fred, George, and Ron wrote them both a letter that told them what really happened. They now sat in Ron's room trying to decide what to do now.

"I say that George and I use our talents to create weapons for the war that is likely to happen," Fred informed them sadly.

"Yes, that is the best use of our talents, and they will appreciate it," George agreed.

"I know that Harry and Ginny would not want us to mope around," Ron replied his voice thick with emotion since he was down in the chamber and knew that Harry and Ginny are not dark.

"I can't think of anything we can do right now except train to get stronger," Hermione stated pulling her hair in frustration.

"We-

will –

make-

joke-

items-

and weapons-

and will have a study group-

for defense and dueling next year," Fred and George said alternatively.

"Yes, we will create a dueling club for next year," Hermione said brightly.

Ron nodded his head in agreement and sat quietly deep in thought, then he stated, "Then we will have to craft them a letter to prove that we are still loyal to them and what our intentions are. I would feel better if it was me that wrote it." A look of determination on his face. The others agreed and Ron quickly penned out the rest of his letter.

**Harry and Ginny,**

**We believe in you and are trying to rally Bill and Charlie on our side as well. There is nothing we can do to get you two out of Azkaban, trust me; Hermione has looked up every possible way. Fred and George are with us and are going to continue on with the 'Joke Shop' and create amazing 'Toys' that could 'Help' you laugh in the future. Hermione and I are creating a dueling club to prepare students for the future. I hope that you both are together and well.**

**Love,**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.**

Now all they had to do is wait until Hedwig return from her trip from their brothers and then they could send their letter to Harry and Ginny.

Oo0o0

Draco Lucius Malfoy was walking down a hall in Malfoy Manor. He had just returned from Hogwarts yesterday. He could not believe that Potter and the girl Weasel were behind the Chamber incident. For one the chamber was opened fifty years ago and the Potter and Weasley Families were light families. Draco really did not believe in blood purity but acted like he did to please his father and the other Pure-blood families. As Draco was going to his room within the glorious mansion, he passed his father's study and stopped when he heard voices inside.

"My plan worked beautifully, the muggle loving fool's muggle protection act will be repealed within a couple of days and with me paying for Fudge's re-election he will not stand in our way," said Lucius coldly.

"I must agree with you Lucius, you even got the Potter brat sent to Azkaban. The world now believes their pathetic savior is going to become the next Dark Lord. Our Master will reward you magnificently if he returns," said The Other Man.

"Well, MacNair that was not a part of the plan but it will benefit us greatly later, now we can begin restriction acts on the Mud bloods. Eventually we can eliminate the filth from our society," sneered Lucius before he laughed.

"I will begin to write some new issues for the Wizengamont, but remember our deal Malfoy," sneered MacNair.

Draco quickly and quietly fled to his room. His mind spun as he realized that his father was the one behind the Chamber. He realized that Potter and Weasley were innocent. He also realized that soon people like Granger were soon going to be eliminated from our World. Draco now knew he had a side. This side would be with Potter. He now knew the price of his previous actions. Draco vowed from that moment on he would do all he could do to stop his father.

Oo0o0

Harry and Ginny Potter sat stoically on their bed. They sat extremely still their muscles barely twitching. The chill causing their minds to be blank when they were not reliving both of their worst memories. Unbeknownst to them the Dementors knew they were innocent and did not linger near them as much as possible. They did not want to hurt or make miserable their true Master and Mistress. Harry and Ginny had been in Azkaban for a little over a month. They both had lost so much weight they were merely skin and bones. Their faces sunk in and their eyes became haunted.

Every day passed the same way. Every day they would receive three bowls of goop a day. The goop was so nasty that moldy bread would have tasted like heaven. They went through horrible memories every time a Dementor went passed and it would last for at least fifteen minutes afterward. Every time a Dementor would past the effects would get worse on their minds. Even through they shared a mind due to the soul bond it was still severely damaging to their minds, especially at their age. The only reason they have kept their minds this long is the soul bond. Without the soul bond they would have lost their minds two weeks ago especially since they both had horrible and true evil in their past. Harry's evil in his past was his parent's murder and his treatment at the Dursley's. Ginny's evil in her past was when Tom possessed him and when her family disowned her. Every day their minds became even more destroyed.

They sat hopelessly in bed as they shivered in cold and fear. The thing that also amazed them was the small amount of Dementors that passed their cell. It was like they were trying to avoid this cell as much as possible, not that they were complaining.

A noise at the barred window attracted both of the Potter's attention. On the ledge outside the window was someone Harry thought he would never see again. His beautiful snowy owl Hedwig. Hedwig was Harry's first present he had ever remembered receiving. She was also his first ever friend. She sat enthusiastically on the ledge, looking at him lovingly with her extremely intelligent, piercing, yellow eyes.

"Hedwig," said Harry excitedly as Ginny and himself rushed forward to pet her soft feathers through the bars. She hooted happily and nibbled lovingly on both of their fingers.

"Hey girl, this is Ginny. She is my new wife," Harry said lovingly as he embraced his new wife with one arm. Hedwig hooted again and rubbed their hands with her head in congratulations. She then raised her leg and attached to it was a box of stationary supplies from the Weasley's and a letter. The other letter was fancier and was written on very expensive parchment and had a imposing seal stamped on the back. They decided that they would open the mysterious letter first. They gasped in shock at what they read inside.

**Dear Potter and Weasley,**

**I know that we have been enemies before, but I only act like that so that I can please Father and the other Pureblood supremist. I actually don't believe in pureblood supremacy. I overheard my father saying that he was behind the Chamber incident last year. I now know that you are innocent and I want you to know that I support you guys. **

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy**

Harry and Ginny were surprised that Malfoy was on their side. They would not just forget all the bad things he did to them, but they would allow him to prove himself to them.

They opened the letter from the Weasleys and Hermione and were glad that they were still on their side. They were happy that they were going to create weapons and train themselves and others for the war ahead. Ginny was disappointed that her Mum and Dad destroyed her stuff and were pretending she did not ever exist. She was also disappointed in Percy for not believing her. They would pay for that. She just hoped that Bill and Charlie would be on her side. They were glad however when the people on his side wished Harry a Happy Birthday.

Harry pulled her into a comforting hug and whispered, "Everything will be alright my love."

They pulled apart a few moments later with a whispered thanks from Ginny. Then she said, "Happy Thirteenth Birthday Harry." She then gave him a loving kiss.

They opened up the stationary supplies from her family and began to write Malfoy and Hermione and the Weasley's replies.

**Ron, Hermione, Fred and George,**

**We are glad that you are on our side. We really enjoy the idea about creating weapons for the war. Great idea Fred and George. We also like the idea of a defense and dueling club. It should help prepare those on our side for war. We have received a letter from Draco Malfoy. He is on our side. He had to pretend to be a Blood supremacist in order to stay alive. You should invite him to join the club. Hopefully you can keep it secret so when Lucius goes down our side will get the Malfoy Estate.**

**Love, Harry and Ginny Potter**

**Dear Malfoy,**

**We are happy that you our on our side. We want you to join a defense and dueling club that Ron, Hermione, Fred and George are putting together. If this alliance is kept secret long enough we could get the Malfoy Estate on our side when your father goes down. By the way we are married due to a soul bond.**

**Your Allies, Harry and Ginny Potter**

Harry and Ginny sent the letter off with Hedwig. Then they cowered in the corner in despair as a Dementor glided by.

Oo0o0

-One Month Earlier-

A lone man stood in the most splendid room anyone has ever seen. The room was twice the size of the Great Hall and was absolutely palatial. The room had beautiful white and black Marble floors and had walls carved in pure gold that was blackened with age. The walls had carvings of Magical Creatures, Light and Dark, like Unicorns, Dragons, Phoenixes and Basilisks, so realistic you actually thought the creatures were in the room. The Basilisk's eyes were closed, so no one knows if the carving could kill with a look. Four long tables were pushed up against the side walls so the center of the chamber was completely clear. The tables seemed to only be used for special feasts. At the far side of the hall atop a raised dais sat two thrones. The thrones were humongous and made up of gold and platinum. The thrones were carved with the same Magical Creatures, but the high backs had engraved into them the Dementors of Azkaban. One Throne's seat was draped in white velvet and the other was draped in black velvet.

The man stood gracefully before the dais with his head bowed. He was a rather short man, only standing 5'7", but was pretty pudgy. He had black hair with streaks of silver-grey swirled within his short, curly locks. His smokey grey eyes held extreme knowledge and wisdom. His aura belied his physical look as it oozed above average power. He wore long sapphire blue robes. The man's name was Chad Hollowick, The Minister of Magic for the City-State Azkaban. The Minister led the island and only the King and Queen had power over him.

Minister Hollowick stared at the thrones that have stayed empty for over a century. The last King and Queen died in his father's time without an heir to the throne. A Prophecy foretold the next king would be marked with Sky fire. It has been over a hundred years since then but He still hopes the King will rise to rule again. Minister Hollowick sighed longingly and swirled around to take in The Grand Throne Room of Azkaban Palace. He jumped in surprise when the Grand White and Black Marble Doors banged open.

A tall attractive women stood in the open door way. She stood at 6'2" and had a slender but muscular body. She had an amazing body and had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were large, at least a D-cup, and she had an amazing arse. She had long straight strawberry blonde hair that was put up in an elegant braid and piercing violet eyes that displayed power. Her face was elegant with high cheek bones and full luscious lips. The most distinctive feature she had was her beautiful pointed ears. She was a High Elf. She wore fantastic robes of deep violet and had a magnificent Silver Sword and had a bow and a Quiver of arrows on her back. She strode purposely towards Minister Hollowick, a look of hope on her magnificent face.

"Ah, Good day to you General Woodsong, I hope that you are well," Minister Hollowick greeted warmly. He masked the surprise on his face quickly.

"It's Alyssa, and I am well. Minister, I have come to present to you potential good news," General Woodsong stated in a business like tone.

"Really, I believe that this news must be very important, otherwise you would have waited until I returned to my office. So my dear Alyssa what is your news?" asked Minister Hollowick curiously.

"Minister, I believe that we have found the Heir to the Throne," Alyssa answered excitedly, a grin appearing on her elegant face.

"WHAT," shouted Minister Hollowick a look of surprise and hope showing on his gentle face, "Explain."

"A young boy and Girl, Probably around twelve and thirteen were brought to the prison, which is outrageous that anyone would put children in a place with the Dementors of Azkaban." General Woodsong replied.

"What does this have to do with the Heir?" Minister Hollowick asked impatiently.

General Woodsong glared at him indignantly for interrupting but answered, "Everything, Minister, Everything. The boy is marked with Sky fire. He has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"He was born at the end of July, so he should be turning thirteen soon However the heir must be Fifteen to become King," muttered The Minister.

"Minister, what are we going to do about the children, especially the Heir being in Azkaban Prison?" General Woodsong cried, an intense rage filled her at the injustice of sending children to that horrible place.

"Sadly, there is nothing that we can do. The wards that hide this place will fall at the end of July in two years time. Until then no one can enter the city except those who have been here before. I believe the Dementors will see him as their Master and try to spare them from their abilities as much as possible. I would like you to retrieve him at the end of July in two years." Minister Hollowick stated, a large frown on his face.

"Of course Minister," General Woodsong said. She was sad that the children would lose their innocence and maybe their minds in that Hellish Prison.

**A/N: Harry and Ginny are evil in this fic. The old prophecy is still in effect, only that two Dark Lords will be fighting for Power. I have began to change the story. I hope that you will enjoy these changes just as much as I do. I have a request for you readers. Please give me some ideas for Dark spells. I have plenty of ideas but I would like to know what you want to see. The problem about many stories is the spells. Many Authors do not explain the new spells and people get confused. I will be creating a list of spells for this story, which will include if it is Light or Dark and the Power level. Some People are confused with the Marriage of Ginny and Harry. I will explain the bond later in the story. The bond will have the Traditional Telepathy and automatic mastery of the mind arts. What makes this bond different is that it is formed between two Dark and evil people. Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Thawk6**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I have reached a point in this story that I am trying to work out There are many plot holes in my story and I am having trouble working them out. So I am going to work on other stories for now. I have a brilliant idea for a story about Tom Riddle that should be up soon. The story will be very dark and wont follow canon. I am also working on a reading the books story for the Inheritance cycle that will be up soon. I have also created a forum with some challenges that I came up with. You can find the link on my Author Page.

Thanks for your previous reviews.

Thawk6.


End file.
